White Panthers
The White Panthers is a Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines of unknown origin and Founding. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Kethra Secession (332.M39)' - In the year 332.M39 the White Panthers responded to a transmission made by an Inquisitor named Bastalek Grim, who had uncovered the plans of the planetary government of Kethra to secede from the Imperium. A White Panthers strike force proceeded to completely destroy Kethra's military capabilities, devastate its Planetary Defence Forces, storm the Imperial Governor's palace, and execute the world's traitorous leaders and nobility. Inquisitor Grim saw this as needlessly rendering an Imperial world essentially defenceless. *'Thagra IV Rebellion (Date Unknown.M41)' - When the planet Thagra IV was invaded by the Chaos Space Marines of the Alpha Legion, the White Panthers were sent to liberate the planet. The planet had a large mutant population who served as the slave workforce in the planet's manufactoria. During the rebellion, many of the mutants joined the Alpha Legion's defence, while some remained loyal and resisted the invasion through guerrilla warfare. The White Panthers eventually drove the Alpha Legionaries off the surface of Thagra IV. The Chapter then proceeded to round up most of the mutants. This included even those mutants who had fought against the invading Alpha Legion, for the White Panthers considered all mutants to be Traitors to the Emperor. Though they intended to execute the entirety of the mutant population, the Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn forced the White Panthers to spare the lives of the Loyalist mutants. *'Dyathi Cluster Rebellion (998.M41)' - In the year 998.M41 the White Panthers crushed a systematic rebellion against the Imperium in the Dyathi Cluster. Chapter Master Jorus Shadowmaw was killed in this action. Notable White Panthers *'Chapter Master Jorus Shadowmaw' - Recently killed in action in the Dyathi Cluster while crushing a rebellion. His replacement is not currently listed in Imperial records. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The White Panthers wear black and white Power Armour. The outer helm, inset of the shoulder plates, thighs, gauntlets, and boots are black. The top of the power pack, faceplate, torso, groin, forearms, knee guards and greaves are white. The main part of the power pack is silver. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is golden yellow. The white squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder guard designates operational specialty -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran. A black Roman numeral is stenciled in the centre of it, indicating squad number. The colour of the shoulder plate trim indicates company number in accordance with the dictates of the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The White Panthers' Chapter badge is the profile of a white panther's head, with its mouth ajar, centred on a field of black. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Release Booklet) (7th Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 29 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 3 *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pg. 41 *''How To Paint Space Marines'' (2004), pg. 88 Gallery White Panthers Marine.jpg|A White Panthers Tactical Marine es:Panteras Blancas Category:W Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines